To Tell Her
by NPD18
Summary: Follow on from "Honey To The Bee". Samantha and Martin finish work and get together AGAIN! This time, Martin is determined to tell her what he wants to say!


**To Tell Her**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters used in the following, only the story/concept.

**A/F: **Follow on from my first Martin/Sam FanFic, "Honey to the Bee". Thanks to all who reviewed my last one and I hope you like this one. It starts the day after the last one, if you know what I mean. For those of you who haven't read the other one, this might not make complete sense but you should be able to catch up.

They could have sat there all day, making cute faces towards each other over the desk, hoping nobody noticed, but there was work to be done, and both knew that flirting was not an option. She was first to leave the HQ room, glancing over her shoulder at him with her beautiful, soft eyes. Those eyes were enough to make anyone's heart melt, especially his, and she knew it. Just moments after she'd left, he did the same. The day went on, but neither could stop thinking about the other.

Martin put his pen down. A whole two piles of paperwork were stacked on his desk, both now finished. He was ready to go home. Well, not quite. Making sure everything was as it should be on his desk; he stood up, gathered his coat, and went over to Samantha's desk. In an instant, he saw her. She had a phone under her ear, resting on her shoulder. One hand was gently brushing her long blonde hair, the other impatiently tapping on the desk.

"No Mr. Grant, I will not hold. I don't think you realize who I am... yes that's my name. Don't you dare hang up," Sam almost threw the phone down.

"He hung up?" Martin cocked his head, and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Yes, he hung up. I hate people like him, thinking I have nothing better to do in the evening than argue with him over whether or not he's going to fix the heating system. Don't you think that should be someone else's job, someone like Jack? He doesn't seem to do much else in the day except sit on his ass and..." She paused, "I'm sorry. Are you ready to go?"

Martin nodded, "But I was wondering if you'd like to go to your place and slip into something more comfortable before you come round mine? I've got some stuff to do,"

She looked reluctant at first, but gradually her face softened.

"Okay. Pick me up around 8?"

Martin agreed. He smiled and walked towards the door. Taking her coat from the hook, Sam did the same. They paused in the doorway, sharing a passionate kiss, before strolling outside and catching a cab.

"Shit!" Martin muttered after taking a sniff of the air in his bedroom. He put out the match which was about to burn his hand, and moved his head away from the candle. _What happened to it smelling of vanilla? _He waved his hand at the candle, trying to rid his room of the smell. _The sweet smell of floor cleaner isn't likely to distract from the smell of burnt chicken is it? Well actually it will, just not in the way I planned. _He took a look at the clock, a sick feeling polluting his stomach as he realized he had to pick Sam up in just half an hour.

He walked into the lounge and checked everything was in place, which it was. A candle and two plates were round the large table, this candle smelling something almost like sweet. Several CD's were in a pile next to the stereo, which was currently playing some pleasant Jazz. This was an important night for him, if it would only go right. To say that the night before was a disaster would be a lie, but it wasn't perfect either as he hadn't really had a chance to tell Sam what he needed to. The moment they got together, biology took over and the chances of talking were very slim, so he had to be sure that this wouldn't happen tonight. That was what dinner was for, before it got mostly burnt.

Martin looked at his watch again and shook his head. It was about time he was leaving to collect his gorgeous girlfriend. He blew out the candles, just in case, and switched out the lights.

The lights of Martin's apartment building were nearly all on when they arrived. It seemed most people hadn't gone to bed. Only a few lights were off, including Martin's, and Sam realized this was a strange thing to notice, but she was like that, always observing things that normal people wouldn't pay attention too. She glanced over at Martin and found herself uncontrollably smiling. She was sure she must be the luckiest person in the world to have him with her. The cab stopped and they paid. Hand in hand, they walked up the front path to Martin's apartment, up the stairs and stopped outside his room.

"Wait here," Martin murmured as he unlocked the door, "I just need to do something,"

Samantha did as he asked and waited whilst he went inside. When he came out, she greeted him with another long passionate kiss. He pulled her inside.

She had never seen Martin's apartment looking so beautiful. The candle light had made his curtains sort of shimmer, and was casting little shadows on the flooring. It was a very romantic atmosphere that he had created, a lot better than when she was with Jack, although that wasn't his fault. He couldn't really prepare his house because he never knew when Maria would be coming home.

"You like?" Martin whispered in her ear, his breath on the back of her head sent shivers down her spine. Good shivers.

She nodded, "You did this for me?"

"Of course I did. Now, if Madame would like to be seated on the couch, I will serve you your main course, my special chicken!"

"What's special about it?" Samantha looked intrigued.

"It's uh... burnt," He admitted, walking off into the kitchen.

"Actually, I'm not that hungry. If you don't mind, could you just turn off the oven and come and sit here with me?"

Martin nodded and turned off the oven. Grabbing some wine and two glasses, he sat next to her on the couch. She immediately put her arms round his neck and pressed a kiss on his lips. He sighed in pleasure and pulled away.

"I've had something on my mind for a while. Sam, I've got something to tell you,"

Samantha's face fell. _Prepare to be dumped._ She looked into his eyes, feeling tears creeping into the corners of her eyes.

"Sam, I love you,"

That was a complete shock to her system. She'd not been expecting anything like that; in fact she'd been preparing herself for the complete opposite. _Nobody's ever told me they loved me before _she thought, knowing that he was waiting for her reply, _Jack never so much as mentioned love._

"I love you too," She finally managed to say.

Sam watched as Martin's face lit up. He leaned into her and kissed her once again, their lips staying pressed together for a long, magical moment.

"That's why I was hoping you'd... move in with me?" Martin said, pulling away.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
